Opposites
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: Kairi is the stupidest person Yaya has ever met in her entire life... While Class Prez is smart in school, he's horribly indecisive with love to a fault. But it's ok... Even though, Yaya yearns for Kairi, she's willing to continue on as always with the indecisive Class Prez... or is she?


Setting: After Shugo Chara! Party

Character(s): Yaya Yuiki

* * *

 **We are Buono!** : _Opposites (うらはら)_

* * *

What's the word for that sound that a music box makes?

Is it tick-tock like a clock, or ding-dong like a doorbell?

... or is it tick-ding?

Or is it like do re mi fa so la ti do, only with dings?

Like di di di di di di di di? or du du du du du du du du?

Well, whatever that sound is, it's the sound that Maika Himekawa-tan's music box makes.

It's super cute! There's a prima ballerina on top that dances, and her prince waiting for her with a ton of cute little bunnies!

Maika-tan showed it to Yaya and everyone else after our most recent recital!

Which, might Yaya add, is based on the story from the music box! See, the ballerina and the prince are best friends, but complete opposites. Even so, the ballerina-tan has a huge crush on prince-tan! But prince-tan cares too much about politics and doesn't notice... and ballerina-tan can't do anything since they're best friends and not lovers...

Yaya can really relate to this story... It's like Yaya is the ballerina! You know, Yaya's even a ballerina in real life, too, so that means that Yaya is definitely the ballerina-tan in the story!

Even if Maika-tan played her in the recital... but that's not important.

And you know... since Yaya's the ballerina-tan, then Kairi is the prince-tan! He was even in the audience, watching the recital, but...

Class Prez didn't notice at all.

That a dense idiot.

He's like a _super_ dense idiot!

Yeah, Kairi "Class Prez" Sanjo is definitely the stupidest person Yaya's ever met!

Not book-stupid, but love-stupid.

Yeah, love-stupid.

Yaya's been sending Class Prez stupid emails for months since he returned to his home in the Aomori Prefecture after the Black Diamond fiasco, and the idiot hasn't noticed anything.

Zip

Zilch

Nada

It's like the Class Prez doesn't even care...

You know, when Class Prez came back to Seiyo again, Yaya bugged him, and pestered him, and threw confetti in his face, and gave him Valentines Day chocolate...

But Class Prez still hasn't noticed anything..

It wasn't even the obligatory chocolate!

Sometimes Yaya thinks that Class Prez might not like Yaya back, or maybe Class Prez still likes Amu-chi... But the idiot said he'd accepted that Amu-chi liked Tadase and not him!

So... why isn't Class Prez noticing anything?

Sometimes Class Prez is just too serious, but other times the idiot just gets flustered by everything!

Yaya can never tell if it's Yaya that he likes or someone else.

Well, whatever! If Class Prez likes someone that's not Yaya, then Yaya doesn't want to know anything about the idiot's real feelings.

Even so...

Yaya wants to meet Kairi again... Yeah, the idiot came back for a short time to help his sister move into the new place, but Class Prez didn't even tell Yaya that he'd been back until the idiot came with Utau and Kukai to the amusement park to surprise everyone.

It's suffocating, and it's all that idiot's fault for being so indecisive.

Yaya yearns for Kairi too much... that's why Yaya sends the emails you know? Not just because Yaya is bored, but also because Yaya wants to meet Class Prez again, and Yaya can't say it...

It makes Yaya cry sometimes, but, you know, only when Yaya also has something else to cry about, too. 'Cause Yaya is tough!

Or.. at least, Yaya pretends to be.

But crying is in Yaya's character so it's ok.

Even so...

You know, Yaya loves Kairi, but Class Prez is too dense.

It makes Yaya want to run away... But, Yaya doesn't have to, because Class Prez does all the running away back to stupid Aomori.

Even though Class Prez is coming back to Seiyo permanently next school year.

But, Kairi's stupid indecisiveness makes being friends weird, because the idiot doesn't notice Yaya's feelings!

Or, if Class Prez does notice, he just doesn't say anything.

Even though friendship is useless...

Even though friendship beyond this is useless.

Yeah...

Yeah! You know what? When Kairi comes back, Yaya will just act like usual! It hurts too much for Yaya to think of Kairi's love anymore, so Yaya will just stop.

It won't matter if Yaya wants to kiss Kairi... kind of like a sweet fruit! Is kissing like a sweet fruit? Yaya bet it'll taste like strawberries! But not the sour ones, those aren't sweet at all.

And it also won't matter if Yaya wants Kairi to be with Yaya like a red sweet... that's what couples are like when they're lovey-dovey, right? Wait, red sweet... Oh, like strawberries! Yaya's hungry for strawberries now...

And it definitely won't matter if Yaya wants to monopolize Kairi all for herself, like locking precious pictures inside a secret amulet.

Wait... like an amulet?

Amulet... AMU-let? Like Amu-let? Like Amu-chi?

Wait, does that mean that Kairi likes Amu-chi?

No, no, no, no, nope!

Yaya doesn't want to know.

It is all right for Class Prez to stay as indecisive as always.

If possible, stay as indecisive as always.

It's A-OK! 'Cause we'll always be best buddies!

Even if Yaya still likes Class Prez and wants to meet him again...


End file.
